A Change of Plans-New Version
by Neko Trezzy Love
Summary: When the rocket ship leaves without Goku, the teenage Saiyans must travel through space to locate the 7 Black Star Dragon Balls before Earth is doomed! With faces old and new, the story of Dragon Ball GT gets seen from a new light as threats linger on the horizon.


**[Hello! This is Trezzy re-doing my first original story, just barely missing its 5-year anniversary on . I miss it and I wanna do it again but first I GOTTA redo these cringy badly written horrors.**

**Just to remind you:**

**-Pan is Goku and Chi-Chi's daughter along with her twin Asago. (MY OC, who was in the original version "Tara", but I decided to change for the sake of keeping the food-name thing Chi-Chi loves. Also, she's not a mary-sue this time *whoa* But she will be the main focal point in most situations. )**

**-This will take place from the beginning of GT to the end. (Cause IDC about Super)**

**-I have a few extra baddies.**

**-I don't like flames but helpful advice it alright :)**

**Okay enough of me. Let's get it started again! 2019 style!]**

**CHAPTER ONE: WINTER WONDERS**

For the Z-Fighters, it was a time of celebration. Buu had been defeated, Goku had officially returned to them, and even though Lyla was gone on her own mission, they knew that a time of peace was finally upon them.

Chi-Chi was especially happy that Goku could reunite with her to help her with Pan and Asago who had grown so fond of their father after finally meeting him along with Goten. Vegeta seemed happy too in his own way but everyone knew that between the two along with Gohan and Piccolo, Lyla's absence bothered them beyond measures.

Months had passed and it was time for Christmas, meaning for their traditional visit to Capsule Corp only this time with Goku there. As they walked in the large building, Pan gave a whine as she messed with her dress for the umpteenth time. She had managed to fight her way out of Chi-Chi doing her hair settling with just a red headband to keep her hair at bay but lost when it came to the festive red winter dress the Ox-King brought for her and Asago. Asago was never one to complain when it came to wearing cute dresses, unlike her tomboyish older twin.

"Picking at it won't make it go away," Asago teased earning a puffed cheek pout from her sister. The youngest Son daughter was a bit more like how Chi-Chi wanted her daughter. Long hair that she could style and wore girlish clothes and did more girlish things instead of fight, despite her still doing it cause it was in her blood. She twirled in the poofy purple matching dress, giggling. "These are so cute!"

"Cute? Kill me. The last thing I need is-"

"Pan?" Trunks' voice hit her ear and she flushed red. That was the last thing. The grin on his face started to grow more and more as he stared at her. "Is MY Pan-Chan wearing a dress?"

"Shut up, Trunks!" Pan crossed her pouting even more as she turned her head away from him. "Momma forced it on to me and Asago didn't even help!" 

"Well duh, I was putting my own dress own. Momma doesn't need to force me." Asago pointed out before waving down her friend. Bra was coming downstairs with her mother, her own outfit cute as ever. "Bra!"

The blue-haired girl squealed as she zoomed down to look at them. "You're here-! Pan! You look so pretty! You never wear dresses! You should wear them more often!" She complimented before jumping over to attack Goten in a surprise hug while he tried to eat.

Trunks laughed a little and carefully moved into Pan's view making her turn her head away. "Aw, Come on, Pan-Chan. You aren't mad at me, right?" He got a grumble as a response and smiled anyway, holding out a hand. "Alright then, then why not dance with me?"

"...Don't wanna." She decided, stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"Sure you do." He returned.

Her hands moved to her hips as she turned to give him a glare. "You think you're a mind reader now?"

He shrugged with the hand still out, the stupid grin on his face. "I know I am. And your mind says that you wanna dance with me. Doesn't it?"

She wanted to stay mad. With all her heart and body, she wanted to stay mad but staring at his face only made her anger fade more. As much as she wanted to, it was nearly impossible for her to stay mad at Trunks Briefs. So she took his hand. "Fine."

Asago wore a gentle smile as Trunks led her twin away to dance. Those two were meant for each other and everyone knew it. He was only 3 when they were born but according to stories, he had been attached to Pan ever since deeming her "Pan-Chan" or less adorable "PanPan" which she hated but he adored bothering her with it. It was similar to Bra and Goten, despite Vegeta's best wishes. They were destined for each other.

She watched Bra somehow manage to drag her brother on to the dance floor as well. He couldn't dance but it was cute watching him try for her sake. Pan was laughing at something Trunks said as they danced and Bra was showing Goten to proper steps. Perfect mates that would spend forever with each other. She wished she had that same type of love. She liked to pretend that it didn't hurt to be the extra wheel in the car but it did.

Somewhere though, she knew that person did exist. In her dreams, she saw him. It was vague and she hardly remembered him but he existed. Asago wandered over near Goku ready to pull on his pants to ask him to dance with her when he ran off to go spar with Vegeta. She pouted for a second before forcing a smile and sitting in one of the chairs. If Lyla was here, she'd dance with her…

Later in the party, Asago found herself wandering the halls of Capsule Corp. The rest of the building was pretty dark compared to the party in the main hall they were just at. She chewed softly on the cookie she stole and paused when she heard footsteps. A small gasp came out as she made an attempt to hide. Being near the kitchen, she dashed and opened a random cupboard and slid inside seeing how it was empty.

As the footsteps grew closer, she opened the door a touch to see who it was and blinked. Pan and Trunks!

"Trunks, you brought me all the way here now so tell me what's up!" She demanded as he peeked in the halls. "I swear if we get caught-!"

"Shh. It's fine. I promise that we won't get caught." He winked as he started going to a certain cupboard getting some things out. "This is super top secret so I'm only gonna share it with you, Pan-Chan."

"Okay, but what is it?"

"So you know how everyone is spending the night right? Well, do you know how most of the adults drink coffee in the morning with breakfast?" He continued when she still didn't seem to change in the face. "I mean it. My parents drink it all the time and your mom drinks some too. So does everyone else who stays. It's like the lifeblood of adults everywhere!"

"Your point?"

He smirked something devious. "We're gonna replace the sugar and creamer with salt and flour."

She brought her hands to her cheeks as a grin formed. "Oh, that's brilliant! The look on their faces-!"

"I knew you would approve. Come over and help me!"

From her hiding spot, Asago puffed a cheek. Those two were always pulling some type of prank on someone. It didn't seem to matter who they got either as long as the laugh was worth it. An awful habit they had picked up from a certain person. Well, she gonna make the plan backfire when they left. Dump salt into the soda that they drink so much.

As they started to leave, Trunks suddenly halted looking up. "Pan, look."

"Eh…? What's that?" She asked staring at the strange green plant.

"Mistletoe! It means we gotta kiss."

She moved her hands from her, turning red. "S-Says who!"

"Well, Everyone! My mom did it this morning with dad!" He explains. "The legend says that when two people kiss under a mistletoe they are promised to marry and be happy with each other forever!"

Pan stared, head tilting. "So if I kiss you under this, I gotta marry you? Who says I wanted to get married to you!"

"Hey, what's wrong with being married to me?"

"N-Nothing!" She steamed and puffed a red cheek. "I mean… It's not like I'm super duper against it but we're still little…"

"We don't have to get married right now, Pan." He laughed taking her hands again.

She looked at him. "Why would wanna marry me anyway?"

"Cause… I like you." He confessed and moved down to give her sweetest of kisses on the lips. "And so I can kiss you all the time when we're older."

Asago laughed silently as Pan flusteredly started hitting him as he laughed out loud from it. Forever, huh?


End file.
